


New Traditions

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Husbands, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Sunggyu is a business man who just come home from a trip. Woohyun is more than happy to welcome his husband home.





	1. Welcome Home

 

Woohyun’s eyes keep drifting to the clock. He knows he has plenty of time left, but the nerves of anticipation are still there. He moves around the kitchen with an ease that comes with practice, but he wants everything to be _perfect_ for Sunggyu’s return. He knows that when Sunggyu is overseas on business he never really eats; too busy with meetings and conference calls to have a proper meal.

 

The home cooked meal is Woohyun’s way of saying ‘i miss you’, his special version of a welcome back celebration without making Sunggyu feel uncomfortable. Sunggyu likes affection, but when they were dating he didn’t necessarily appreciate the way Woohyun used to tackle him when he arrived home after a long day of traveling. After they got married Woohyun started the tradition of cooking to welcome Sunggyu home, joking that he was working on improving his domesticity. Over time he found that he had a knack for it, and now Sunggyu praises him for his skills in the kitchen.

 

Woohyun rummages through the cabinets, cataloging what ingredients he will have to purchase before he can start cooking for the night. He decides to start on the cake before he goes, that way it can finish baking by the time he returns. He pulls out the strawberries from the fridge, hoping that Sunggyu will be in the mood for dessert.

 

He’s so absorbed in his mental preparation that he doesn’t hear his lover’s arrival. Suddenly a pair of arms are wrapping around him, and a husky voice is in his ear. “Strawberries, my favorite.”

 

Woohyun lets out a gasp of surprise, but settles after hearing the voice he knows as well as his own. “Ya! What are you doing here?! You’re not supposed to be back until tonight! I haven’t even made it to the store, let alone started dinner…” Woohyun wanted to turn around, to just look at him, but Sunggyu had him pressed too close to the counter for him to move.

 

Sunggyu leans down to drop a kiss on the back of his neck, before moving his lips to Woohyun’s ear. “There was an extra seat on an earlier flight, and I couldn’t wait to get home to my husband. I thought he’d be happy to see me.” Sunggyu’s hand reaches out to caress the ring on Woohyun’s finger, and his other arm rests possessively on his hip. Their bodies are so close that Woohyun can feel his chest rise and fall with every breath, and it feels overwhelming after so many days without him.

 

Woohyun lets out a little whine. “I’m happy you’re here, it’s just… I haven’t made dinner.” He looks down at the counter, feeling strangely like he has failed. “It’s the first time I haven’t been ready to welcome you home since…”

 

Sunggyu turns his head to cut off his words with a kiss. First it is just a simple press of smooth lips, but quickly it becomes more heated. Sunggyu runs his tongue over the fullness of his bottom lip, and Woohyun’s mouth opens on instinct. Woohyun’s fingers are grasping at the counter, trying to keep his balance as Sunggyu deepens their kiss.

 

Even though the kiss is good enough to make his knees feel weak, Woohyun just wants to _see_ Sunggyu. He uses his strength to push off the counter, forcing Sunggyu to back up and give him some room. He turns around swiftly, grabbing his husband’s face to just appreciate looking at him for a moment.

 

Sunggyu smiles at him, pressing his forehead to the other in an intimate gesture. “I don’t need dinner Woohyun-ah. All I need is you.”

 

Woohyun lets out a chuckle of relief before capturing his lips in a kiss again, letting the other know just how much he needs him too. Sunggyu’s hands run down the front of his frame before hooking around his thighs, lifting him up to set him on top of the kitchen counter.

 

Sunggyu uses his teeth to untie the apron, and Woohyun stares at him with half-lidded eyes. The lust in his gaze is apparent as Sunggyu makes quick work of his tight jeans, pulling them off strong legs with a sense of urgency.

 

Sunggyu’s lips brush over Woohyun’s ear teasingly. “I’ve missed you Hyunnie.” His stare is heated and he licks his lips as he sinks to his knees on the floor in front of his husband. “Let me show you how much.”

 

Woohyun lets his eyes slip closed as his fingers tangle in Sunggyu’s soft caramel hair when his mouth is finally _there._ Thoughts of dinner drift away, and all Woohyun can focus on is the man showing him just how much he is wanted. Sunggyu would have to start surprising him more often.

 


	2. Make Me Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally a short drabble, but i wrote a smutty continuation from Woohyun's POV in first person.

Sunggyu wraps his hands around my thighs, pulling me closer to the edge of the counter. I grasp the edge of it to steady myself and he smirks up at me.

 

He starts out with a teasing lick, from the base all the way to the tip. I’m already so hard that it’s almost painful. “Someone is excited to see me.” He teases, and continues to torture me with these little flicks of his tongue.

 

“Baby, _please._ ” I didn’t mind begging, I just wanted to be inside that hot mouth. He must have heard the desperation in my tone, because he finally wrapped his lips around me.

 

Sunggyu was an amazing lover, because he placed importance on every stage of lovemaking. For him foreplay was just as important as the act itself. He actually enjoyed going down on me, and it showed in his enthusiasm. It made it feel better; it turned me on more to know he liked tasting me so much.

 

He hummed out his approval, his pretty eyes slightly closing as he sucked my member. His beautiful hands made their way up my thighs, caressing the smooth skin as he moved over my length. It felt so wonderful, and I had to force my hips to still stay so I wouldn’t buck up into his mouth. He positioned my legs on his shoulders, and I crossed my ankles around his back to stabilize myself.

 

Sunggyu knew all of my secrets, had memorized all the ways to make me go crazy for him. He knew how to move his tongue, how to hollow his cheeks in just that way that made me feel light headed. His mouth was so warm and wet, and I felt so thankful that this man had decided to please me this way. I could still hear his moans of approval, the lovely vibrations making the act that much more enjoyable. He gripped my ass, relaxing his throat to take me all the way in. I screamed when I felt myself hit the back of his throat, and I knew I would come soon if he kept going this way.

 

Sunggyu pulled off of me for a moment, his hand continuing to pump me while he rested his forehead on my leg, his lips dropping a soft kiss to my inner thigh. His brown eyes found my own. “You’re so beautiful Hyunnie, did you know that?” He placed a soft kiss on my tip, before circling his tongue around the head. I nodded absentmindedly, distracting by the pink tongue drawing patterns across my hardness. He chuckled, moving back to rest against my thigh again to properly stare at me. “And how do you know that you’re beautiful?”

 

I really wanted his mouth back on me, but his strong hand wrapped around my cock was satisfying in its own way. His stare was so unflinching; I almost could feel its weight each time he looked at my face. “Because of you, because you treat me like I’m perfect.”

 

He nodded at my words. “You are Hyunnie, you’re perfect.” He kissed my length again. “Flawless.” Another kiss. “One of a kind.” He lifted me up to lick a long line from my base all the way to my tip, before enveloping my cock with his mouth for a hard suck. I moaned loudly, the intense change of sensation making my legs shake. He pulled off again, squeezing me a little roughly. “ _Mine._ ”

 

“Yes _._ ” I stared back at him hotly, openly panting as I rubbed my heels down his back. “All yours. _Always._ ”

 

He smiled then, pulling my legs off of him so he could lift himself up to stand in front of me again. His hand lifted to softly caress my cheek, and he brought his lips to mine for a sweet kiss. “Always.”

 

I tangled my fingers in his soft caramel hair, my eagerness pushing him to deepen the kiss. Our tongues danced together, licking and tasting as our hands explored one another.

 

When we broke apart for air his fingers found my hips, pulling me flush against him. “I love you Hyunnie. I’m sorry I left you alone.”

 

I shook my head, pressing kisses to his temple. “I love you too and you’re here _now._ That’s all that matters.”

 

He smiled at my words, his fingers playing with the edge of my shirt. I leaned back so he could remove it, the top easily slipping off to join the rest of my clothes on the floor. He ran his hands over my chest, fingers lightly playing with my nipples before moving down to my abs. I squirmed, the teasingly soft touches just making me crave more.

 

I reached for his shirt, and growled in frustration at the number of buttons in my way. Sunggyu laughed again, stepping back to unfasten the crisp white button up. “Getting inpatient Hyunnie?”

 

“I’m naked and you’re not. Hell yes I’m getting inpatient. I want to _see_ you.” I whine, and his deep chuckle sends shivers down my spine. Everything about him just turns me on, from his heated stare to his husky voice. He’s finally shrugging the button up off, and I yank the wifebeater he was wearing underneath off of him immediately. I grab him by the belt to pull him in, and indulge of the feel of his soft skin sliding against my own. Our chests are flush together, and we start kissing again.

 

Sunggyu moves his lips down to my neck, kissing my pulse point as I start to fumble with his belt. His teeth graze across my collarbones and my hands slip for a moment. I feel him smile into the base of my neck in satisfaction. I finally get his zipper down, and ghost my hand over the fabric just to tease him. He pulls my lips to his own when my hand finally slides into his tight slacks, and I swallow up his moan. He’s so hard for me, and I can feel the wetness already spilling out from his cock. I pull his head down to pant into his ear. “Seems like you’re eager too.” He hums in response, bucking up into my hand.

 

I inhale deeply, breathing in his scent that is so uniquely him. I let my eyes travel over his pretty pale skin, contrasting nicely against my own darker tone. I see a very faint blemish near the back of his neck, from our previous encounter before he left. I need to make new ones for him to remember me by. “Gonna mark you baby.” I feel Sunggyu’s fingers tighten on my thigh, he has a possessive type of personality; he enjoys the marks as much as I do. I know that I’ll have a few of my own by the time we are through. He whispers a please before leaning his head back, and my lips latch on to the sensitive patch of skin near the base of his neck. I suck harshly on it as my hand pumps his length, and he finally starts to get a little vocal. It’s nothing compared to the sounds he is able to draw out of me, but I still feel pride when I make him moan.

 

I pull my mouth away from him with one last lick, and admire my handiwork. The purple stands out strongly on his pale skin. “Pretty.” I tell him, and he looks down at me with that lustful gaze that is so purely sexual that it makes it hard for me to breathe. I know what that look means, and I understand that my playtime is over; Sunggyu is about to take control.

 

He steps back, toeing off his shoes and removing the rest of his clothes without ever looking away. I can almost feel the tension in the air, and my fingers clutch the counter in anticipation. He moves close again, dragging his soft lips over my face. “Wrap your legs around me.” I obey, wrapping my arms around his shoulders for good measure.

 

He cradles my back with one hand and dominates a kiss with the other hand firmly locked underneath my jaw. He picks me up from the counter, and walks us over to the island without breaking our kiss. Sunggyu uses one arm to clear off the top of it, pushing the items to the floor without a second thought. The cooking utensils bang on the floor loudly, and Sunggyu sets me down on top of the island. He bites my bottom lip one last time before pulling my face back with the hand underneath my chin.

 

Our faces are so close, his eyes staring into my own as our breath mixes together. “Spread your legs for me.” I move my hands to clutch his shoulders to steady myself and I unwrap my legs from his waist, opening them up for him. “Did you touch yourself while I was gone…” His free hand reaches down, and he lightly runs his finger over my entrance. “Here?”

 

I shake my head at his words. “ _No_ baby. I waited for you.” It was true; after I had felt him inside of me, nothing else seemed to compare. Sunggyu is still so close, those beautiful brown eyes not bothering to hide his satisfaction at my words. He likes that I am so dependent on him, that only he is capable of pleasuring me in this way.

 

“How long has it been?” The tip of his finger lightly pushes into me and I squirm. “Tell me.”

 

“ _Ahh_ … ten days.” He licks his lips, eyes flicking over my face.

 

“Ten days… too long, don’t you think?”  


“Yes, _please._ I need you.”

 

Sunggyu smiles at me, his finger still lightly teasing. “I wonder how tight you’ll be around me Hyunnie.” His hand grips the back of my neck, and the other comes up to his face. His fingers lightly trace over his lips. “Shall we find out?” That hand keeps my head in place, prevents me from looking away as he takes the fingers inside of his mouth. He sucks them as he stares into my eyes, and I feel an almost instinctual reaction come out of me. I feel the pleasure building deep within me, he hasn’t started yet but I _know_ what his actions will bring and my body is already responding.

 

He’s making a show of it, opening his mouth wide and rolling his tongue around his fingers for me to see. He’s driving me crazy, but I know that’s exactly what he wants. He finally pulls his fingers out with a pop, and lowers my back to rest against the cool surface. He looms over me, pushing the hair out of my face so he can see my eyes clearly. He has always told me how much he loves to watch my eyes change for him as I surrender to the pleasure.

 

I feel the first finger breach me, but I am ready for it. I don’t hesitate to ask for another, and he immediately complies. The discomfort is apparent now, but I know it will fade soon. He keeps a steady rhythm, preparing me efficiently as he tries to cause me the least amount of pain as possible. I’m too desperate for it though, and I buck my hips to let him know I want him to hurry.

 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” It’s hard to think right now, and all I can really manage is a desperate plea for more. He adds a third finger and I arch off the countertop at the stretch. “You want me to make you come Hyunnie?” My yes is clearly understood, and I feel his fingers curling inside me. I can hear myself getting louder, and I know my climax will hit me soon. He knows every inch of my body, inside and out. It only takes Sunggyu seconds to find that spot deep inside me, and his fingers abuse it mercilessly.

 

I start to thrash around, and he moves down to pin my hips to the island to hold my body still. He takes my cock in between his lips again, and I really start screaming. The combination of that wicked mouth around my length and his fingers deep inside of me is too much. My fingers search blindly for something to hold onto, finally gripping the edge of the counter as I try to stay grounded. He runs his tongue over my slit right when he applies pressure to my prostate and I am lost.

 

“ _Sunggyu!_ ” I cry out, and the orgasm takes over my mind. My climax hits me hard, and steals the breath right out of my lungs. Sunggyu’s mouth is still on my cock, swallowing every last drop of my release as I ride out my pleasure. My chest is heaving, and my eyes slip closed as the tingles run over my body. Another moan tears out of my throat, because he is pushing his way inside of me. My body is still shaking from the orgasm and now I’m being stretched to my limit by his cock.

 

I feel the wetness build up in my eyes and Sunggyu leans down to comfort me. I’m not tearing up because of pain, I just feel _overwhelmed._ He buries himself to the hilt, and he’s so deep inside of me that I feel like he is everywhere and I can’t calm down. Sunggyu tries to sooth me, drops sweet kisses on my body and strokes my hair as he praises me. _You’re doing so good, you are so beautiful, I love you._ I reach out for his hand, entwining our fingers together as I try to adjust to him. At moments like this I am so in awe of him, amazed at how he can be so in control and wait for me to relax. It makes me love him that much more for being so good to me.

 

Soon enough I am telling him that I am ready, and he begins to rock into me. He has me pulled to the edge of the island, legs wrapped around his waist as he grinds into me. He’s leaning over me, kissing me passionately as we move our hips together. “You feel so perfect Hyunnie. So amazing.”

 

It's crazy how much I have needed this, how ten days without him by my side has make me more desperate for him; clutching and pulling and just wanting him closer. Ten days isn't even that long, not even two weeks. But it translated to ten nights in an empty bed, without his warmth, without his love, feeling incomplete. Now that he is here, right in front of me, _inside_ of me in a way that no one else can be, I refuse to let him go.

 

It starts off slowly, with him just rolling his hips into me. But after while he stops kissing me to fully stand up, wrapping his hands around my thighs. He begins to pull me on him this way, and I dig my heels into his back as I rock back against him to meet his hips, to try to get him deeper. Our bodies are so comfortable together, we move together with an ease that has come from years of being together. I actively match his rhythm, grinding back onto his length with each thrust he gives me. But soon the desperation starts to seep in, his grip tightening on my legs and my nails digging into the counter.

 

“Faster.” I cry out, and he quickens his pace. The sound of our skin meeting takes over the room, accompanied by our loud moans. It just feels so _good_ , I never want him to stop. My body accepts him with no hesitation, and I love how sexy he looks as he just gives into his instincts and indulges in my body. He pauses, reaching back to untangle my legs. Sunggyu keeps one down by his side and raises the other ankle to rest on his shoulder. He holds the back of my neck to pull my upper body towards him, sitting me up so our lips can meet again.

 

“So tight, so good.” He slows down again, the new position more intimate and he kisses me firmly as he rolls his hips. My hands grab onto his shoulders, my fingers pressing hard into him as he continues to drive me wild. I’m starting to feel blissed out; I can’t even keep up with his kiss anymore. He moves his lips to my neck, sucking harshly as moves into me. My head drops back, it feels so heavy and I just try to hold on as he rocks into me.

 

“Look at me Hyunnie.” He demands, and I force myself to meet his eyes again. His arm wraps around my back and I am so thankful that I am flexible, because he’s pushing our chests flush together again. His thrusts are calculated, slow, _forceful_ and my body shakes with each flick of his hips. Sunggyu’s forehead touches my own, and he kisses me quickly, just once, then he’s panting into my mouth. “ _Fuck,_ I missed you. Missed you like crazy Hyunnie.”

 

I gasp at his words, so honest and needy that it makes my heart pound. He buries his face in my neck, hot breaths tickling my skin as he takes me. He knows that he feeling is mutual, that I’ve missed him just as terribly.

 

“ _Baby._ ” I call out, and he nods; lips running smoothly over my skin.

 

“I know, I know.” He moves back to let my legs fall down and picks me up. My legs wrap around him and he sinks down to his knees. He lays me down on the floor gently underneath him, and catches my hands in his own. He entangles our fingers together, before pushing my arms up above my head. “You ready?” He asks me, and my smile is an answer in itself.

 

He doesn’t hold back this time, he moves hard and fast into my body. I moan out encouragements; urge him to go deeper, to bury himself in my heat. I can feel myself getting close again, and I can tell by his heavy panting that he is too. He moves to pin both of my wrists down in one of his hands, and hooks my thigh under his arm. I feel him brush across my prostate and I start begging.

 

“Right there, _yes_ , keep going. So good.” My sentences weren’t really making sense, I just wanted more, more, more. He was drilling into my sensitive spot, making my vision go fuzzy and I was at my breaking point.

 

“Come for me again Hyunnie. I want to see it.” I buckled underneath him, and then climaxed with his name on my lips. My nails raked down his back, my back arching off the floor as I spilled my seed between us. I felt him pull back, letting go of my body to place his hands firmly on the floor on either side of my head. His hips thrust into me harshly, and I couldn’t handle it in my sensitive state. I was screaming again, pleading for him to come, to fill me up.

 

I felt his pace falter, and then he stilled inside of me. He moaned out my name and fell to his elbows, his head dropping to my chest as he came inside of me. After a minute he finally pulled out of me, collapsing on his back next to me. We both laid in silence on the kitchen floor, trying to regulate our breathing back to normal.

 

I turned my head to look at him. He is absolutely gorgeous; a light sheen of sweat on his body and his caramel hair messy. He turns to look back at me, a silly satisfied smile on his face. I start giggling and he raises an eyebrow at me questioningly. “What’s so funny?”

 

I smile up at the ceiling, content. “Nothing. We just kind of made a mess… Of each other. Of the kitchen.”

 

Sunggyu joins in on my laughter. “You loved it every second of it.”

 

I throw my hands up in surrender. “Hey, I never said I had a problem with it. I vote that wild kitchen sex should become our new tradition. Screw dinner.”

 

Sunggyu shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s fair.”

 

I shift up on my side to face him fully. “Why not? You initiated this after all.”

 

Sunggyu pulls me on top of him abruptly, and I let out an embarrassing squeal. “True. But I don’t think it’s right to restrict our activities to the kitchen.” He rolls us over so I am underneath him, and that look is back in his eyes again. He kisses my jaw. “There’s the living room.” My neck. “The shower.” My chest. “The patio.” My ear before he whispers the last option. “The _bedroom._ ” Finally he presses a kiss to my lips.

 

I tangle my fingers in his soft hair again, deepening the kiss as our tongues tangle together. The kiss is too heated to be considered an ending, and I can already feel his length stirring to life again. “Good thing we have all afternoon.”

 

Sunggyu picks us both up from the floor, and slowly makes his way out of the kitchen. “Good thing we have all night.” Another laugh escapes me before he shuts me up with a kiss. “We’ll start with the couch.”

 

* * *

A/N: sunggyu in a suit? amazing.  
 


End file.
